Exchange Program
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Okay my sister got into my laptop and deleted this story, so I'm having to repost it. McGee and Reid are choosen to be apart of an exchange program where they go to the other's job for a week. Problems arise rather quickly for one of them. Can they handle it though? Will a big secret be revealed in the end? Second in my R and A Series. Set in between after The Internet Is Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This the second installment of my R and A series. Please enjoy.

* * *

"Reid you got to be kidding me," Morgan said clearly upset. "An exchange program? Who the hell would would you be exchanged with for a whole week."

"Some guy from NCIS who's name is McGee," Reid replied, also upset about what was happening.

"Well at least you'll still be able to use your skills to catch a bad guy if one pops up during the week," Prentiss pointed out, trying to look at it positively.

"When does this happen," JJ asked, feeling equally upset about all this.

"Monday," Reid replied, slumping further into his chair.

* * *

"Gibbs, I don't understand," McGee said looking at the sheet of paper in his hand. "An exchange program."

Tony's head popped up from his desk and said, "Exchange program?"

"Who are we exchanging McGee with," Ziva asked.

"Someone from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit," Gibb's replied.

Ziva and Tony groaned remembering their last experience with the BAU.

"Please tell me it's not someone from SSA Harrison's team," Tony pleaded.

"No. SSA Hotchner's team," Gibbs stated.

"What's the guys name who's trading places with probie," Tony asked.

"Some guy named Dr. Spencer Reid," McGee replied.

"I don't like doctors," Tony muttered.

"He's not that kind of doctor," Gibbs explained. "He has three PhD's."

"Is he some kind of genius," Ziva asked.

"IQ of 187," Tony replied.

"You know who he is," Ziva asked.

"Yeah. I read an article about how he was the youngest to ever become a Federal Agent," Tony explained.

"You read an article," Ziva asked.

"Is that so surprising," Tony asked.

"Yes," Ziva replied before turning her attention to McGee. "So when do you leave?"

"Monday," McGee replied.

* * *

On Monday morning, Reid pulled into the NCIS parking lot. He wished he had never been chosen for this stupid exchange program. It's bad enough he'd been offered a job here in 2004, and many times since then.

_Why couldn't I have been a professor like my mother,_ Reid thought as he entered the building and showed the security guard his badge.

"You're the guy who's switching places with Agent McGee," the guard asked.

"Yeah, that's me," Reid replied.

"I'll call Agent Gibbs down here so he can greet you and take you up," the guard replied walking away.

* * *

On Monday, McGee pulled into the FBI parking lot. He was excited to have a chance to work with the best FBI team known in the country. True he'd never tell his team that, but still he was glad to have been chosen for this program.

_I hope SSA Hotchner's team likes me, _McGee thought as he entered the building and showed the security guard his badge.

"So you're the one trading places with SSA Dr. Reid," the guard asked.

"Yeah," McGee replied.

"I'll call Agent Hotchner to down to come greet you and take you up to meet Team One," the guard stated walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

"DiNozzo, Ziva, meet Dr. Reid," Gibbs said, walking into the bullpen with Reid right behind him.

Ziva stood up and walked to the front of her desk saying, "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Reid."

"What's up Doc," Tony said still sitting at his desk.

"You will have to excuse Tony, Dr. Reid," Ziva said apologetically. "He does not really like the idea of this exchange program."

He's not the only one, Reid thought as he looked around the bullpen.

"You can sit at McGee's desk for the week," Gibbs said, pointing at McGee's desk.

Reid didn't know what to say in reply, so he just walked over to the desk and sat down.

"Dog got your tongue," Ziva asked.

Reid looked at her confused for a moment then said something really intelligent, "Uhhh."

"She means cat got your tongue," Tony clarified.

"No," Reid said, pretty grateful he understood the idiom and didn't make himself look like an idiot for not understanding the saying.

"Why are you not talking then," Ziva asked.

"You have to give him some time to adjust to this whole thing," Abby said walking into the bullpen.

Reid couldn't have been more relieved to see his girlfriend walk in and save him from the soon to be embarrassing conversation.

"You know him," Ziva asked.

"Of course I do. He's my best friend," Abby replied, not putting out any hints the they were in a relationship. She then turn to Gibbs and said, "Can I go show the McGee replacement my lab so that he knows where to go if we get a case while he's here?"

"Just don't call him the McGee replacement," Gibbs stated.

Abby walked over to Reid taking his hand as he got up and took him over the elevators.

* * *

"Conference Room," Hotch said walking into the bullpen that was full of all the members of his team, minus Reid. Behind Hotch was McGee who was following him to the Conference room.

"Well Reid's exchange is here it seems," Morgan muttered as he stood up off of Prentiss' desk.

"He might not be that bad," Prentiss stated standing up.

"Since when did you become Ms. Positive," Morgan said as they walked over to the Conference Room.

"Just trying to see the upside of the situation," Prentiss replied. "Besides we don't have spouting a random statistic every twenty seconds for the next week."

"Can't argue there," Morgan agreed.

* * *

Once everyone was in the Conference Room, Hotch introduced McGee to the team before having letting JJ take his place and tell them about their new case.

"We're heading to Atlanta, where four girls, all seventeen years old, have gone missing and found dead on their parent's porches three days later. All of them were raped and then shot in the chest," JJ said putting up the pictures of the girls on the flat screen.

"Well he's clearly sadistic. Leaving their bodies on the porches so their parents can find them in the morning that's torturing the parents as well," Morgan said looking at a crime scene photo.

"They weren't found in the morning. He would put their bodies there in the middle of the day, knock and run away," JJ explained.

For the next fifteen minutes, McGee listened to the team discuss the case and throw around words that made no sense to him.

Profilers seem to have their own language, McGee thought as looked at a photo of one of the girls.

"Well he certainly has a type," Prentiss stated. "All of them are blonde and have similar facial features you could easily mistake them for sisters."

"And he's accelerating," Rossi pointed out "His last two victims were taken two days apart. He's spending less time with them."

"He'll most likely take his next victim today then," Hotch stated, standing up. "Wheels up in thirty."

McGee turned his head and looked at Morgan completely confused.

Morgan let out a small chuckle at McGee's expression and said, "We'll be flying for Atlanta in thirty minutes."

"Don't you like have to buy the airplane tickets first," McGee asked.

"No need. Private jet," Prentiss stated.

* * *

Reid and Abby sat on the table in the middle of her lab and talked.

"I'm actually glad they traded out McGee for you," Abby stated with a smile.

Spencer ran his right hand through one of her jet black black pig tails and pulled out a black rose saying, "I couldn't agree more."

Abby looked at the rose and said, "It's beautiful. I still want to know how you do that."

"A magician never reveals," Spencer stated. "So I take it they don't know who I am?"

"They know I'm in a relationship, but only Ducky knows it's you," Abby explained. "No one else. What about your team? Any of them know?"

"I think they suspect something going on with me, but can't place it quite yet," Spencer replied. "And I want to keep it that way for a little while longer."

"Well we could tell my team this week and tell yours when your ready," Abby said.

"How are we going to tell them," Reid asked.

"Well if we don't get a case today we'll go out for dinner," Abby explained.

"Am I invited," Reid asked with a teasing smile.

"You'll take McGee's place," Abby replied with an equal teasing smile.

"So do I have to dress like him," Spencer asked.

"It looks like you already did," Abby stated with a laugh.

Just then the doors to her lab opened up and revealed Ziva.

"What are you two doing on the table," Ziva asked.

Spencer and Abby jumped up off the table and said, "Nothing."

"No, you were definitely doing something. Tell me," Ziva ordered.

"Ziva please, I'm begging you, don't make us answer," Abby pleaded.

"Why should I not make you," Ziva asked.

Abby bit her lip nervously for a moment then said, "Gibbs would kill me, then kill him."

Ziva looked at the both them trying to figure out why Gibbs would kill them without asking. After a moment she started to notice little details like how Dr. Reid was looking Abby with worried yet caring eyes. And how Abby's fidgeting her fingers as if she was trying to keep them from doing something.

"You said you two were best friends," Ziva stated. "How close are you two really?"

"Ziva please, can we tell you at dinner tonight," Abby begged.

"Monday night dinners are for the team only," Ziva pointed out. "He is not a member of the team, so he should not be allowed to come."

"He's apart of the team until McGee gets back. If you take the time to get to know him, then you'll see that he's like McGee in a lot of ways," Abby explained.

"Fine," Ziva stated. "But he needs to go back up to the bullpen. Gibbs wants to talk to him."


	3. Chapter 3

When McGee stepped onto the plane, he could help but be impressed.

Why can't we have a private jet when we have to travel, McGee thought as he took a seat by a window.

"Impressed," Morgan asked taking the seat across from him.

"Very," McGee replied. "If you don't mind my asking. What were you guys talking about in the Conference Room? I couldn't really follow."

Morgan chuckled and said, "Most people really can't. We were talking about, how what he does to his victims makes him who who he is. In this case the Unsub is a sadistic sexual pervert who gets off on hurting these girls. Why he does it, we don't yet. The girls are probably surrogates for someone he hates and is working his way up to confronting her, or he lost some on who has recently died or left him."

"Could it be a daughter," McGee asked. "All this girls are seventeen."

"Maybe," Morgan stated. "But he might be to young have a daughter that age. See age is the hardest thing to predict."

Morgan continued to talk to McGee until the plane took off and the team started discussing the more in depth.

* * *

The day at NCIS wore on for Reid. He felt like these people were trying to suffocate him.

He was grateful when Abby came up to the bullpen and "stole" him away for lunch.

When he came back, he just wanted to run and go back to the BAU, but Morgan sent him a text that they got a case.

"What's your problem," Tony said pulling Reid out of his thoughts.

"Huh," Reid replied, looking over at Tony.

"I said, what's your problem," Tony stated, in a more dangerous tone.

"Nothing," Reid replied.

Tony stood up and walked over to him then placed his palms on the desk saying, "You sure? You don't really talk much. You just seem like you don't want to be here, but when Abby shows up you willingly go with her. It seems like you don't like us. Why is that?"

Reid gulped. He knew a lot of guys like the one in front of him. He was the adult version a high school bully. He knew he had to choose his next words carefully. If he answered wrong he might not make it to the end of the day, since right now they were the only ones in there.

"It's not that I don't like you guys. I just don't know you. I only go with Abby willingly, because I know what she's capable of doing," Reid explained cautiously.

"What is she capable of doing," Tony asked.

It was obvious he knew the answer, but he was testing Reid. This made Reid even more nervous.

"Killing you and not leaving any evidence what so ever," Reid replied.

"What are you two doing," Ziva said walking into the bullpen.

"Just having a conversation," Tony said standing up straight and facing Ziva.

"Really," Ziva asked. "From here it looks like you were threatening Dr. Reid. Is that true Dr. Reid?"

Reid was about to answer honestly when Tony him a threatening glare.

"No," Reid lied.

"Tony, I saw that look. Leave him alone," Ziva stated as she sat he desk.

"Why is he even here, Ziva," Tony complained. "I doubt he's even a genius. He hasn't said one intelligent thing since he got here, and he doesn't even look like he belongs in the FBI. He looks like he should be used as someone's house key."

Being called a house key drew the line at insults Tony has said to him. He stood up abruptly and said, "For your information Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words a minute and have an eidetic memory. I have three PhD's and two BA's. The PhD's are in Engineering, Chemistry and Mathmetics. The BAs are in Psychology and Sociology. I was hand-picked right out of the Academy by Jason Gideon. Just because I don't look like I belong in the FBI doesn't mean I don't belong in the BAU. It doesn't matter if I look like a nerd. Being a profiler is mostly brain power anyways."

Tony just stared at Reid in disbelief that someone just told him off.

Ziva stared at Reid with a mixed of feelings; shock, pride, disbelief, etc.

When Tony finally found his voice he said, "That proves nothing to me."

"I have nothing to prove to you," Reid said tonelessly.

Tony quietly sat back down at his desk and put his head on the surface.

* * *

McGee sat in the police station looking at crime scene photos with Prentiss, when the rest of the team walked in from where they went.

The team dove straight into conversation about what they found out.

"According to the M.E, all the girls fought back. The last two fought the hardest. Which might be why they didn't live for very long," Rossi said.

"Shannon's parents said, that she was very well like at school, a great student, and all around good kid," Prentiss stated as she spoke of the last victim.

Just then a local officer walked over to them and said, "Agents, another girl has been reported missing."

"Prentiss and Agent McGee go talk to the parents," Hotch said looking in McGee's direction.

* * *

That night everyone, but Gibbs and Palmer, went to a local Chinese restaurant. During dinner Reid tried to use the chopsticks, but eventually gave up when he failed to get the food into his mouth for the fourth time.

Abby looked over at him with pity and then took out one of her hair bands and grabbed his chopsticks.

"What are doing with his chopsticks Abs," Tony who was sitting on the other side of her asked, when he noticed her take down one of her pigtails.

"Helping Spencer," Abby replied.

"So Dr. Reid can't use chopsticks," Tony stated with a smirk.

"Never thought much about it since I don't eat chinese food all that much," Reid explained.

About halfway through dinner Abby had everyone stop eating so she could share some important news.

"I need everyone to stop talking and look at me," Abby said looking at everyone at the table.

Once she had everyone's attention she continued, "As you guys know I've been with someone for awhile. This person makes me very happy and I want you all to finally meet him."

"When are we going to meet him," Tony asked.

"You already have Tony," Ducky stated, already knowing that it was Reid, Abby was with.

"Who," Tony said completely confused.

Reid cleared his throat and then said, "He's been sitting in McGee's desk all day and will be for the rest of the week."

Tony's eye's widen as realization struck, "You're dating Abby?"

Reid nodded and said, "Yes."

Tony then looked at Abby said, "You're dating a hired nerd from the FBI?"

"Tony do not be so rude," Ziva said staring coldly at Tony. "Abby is free to date who she wants. And if he makes her happy, let her be happy."

"Thanks Ziva," Abby said, "And Tony, Spencer is not some hired nerd. He has earned his place in the BAU fair and square."

"How did you two get together then," Tony asked.

"We were neighbors and friends until September 26th. After that we took a step further and started dating," Abby explained.

"Why that day," Tony asked.

Abby looked at Spencer and said, "Can I tell them?"

Spencer nodded and said, "Yeah."

"Tell us what," Ducky asked.

"Spencer came to my apartment that day. He had been released from hospital after getting shot," Abby paused and waited for that information to sink in then continued. "He wasn't like majorly shot. He was shot above his left knee, but it was enough to scare me into realizing that I didn't want the guy I've loved and cared about for so long leave this planet without knowing how I truly felt about him. When he told me how he felt about him I was overly glad that he did. We started dating that afternoon."

The NCIS team just stared at the two, speechless, until Tony spoke up, "You got shot?"

Reid nodded, "Yeah."

"How," Tony asked, with a new found respect for the genius.

Reid immediately noticed that Tony was interested in what he had to say and readily told him. He knew everyone else was also listening, but mainly talked to Tony about it. Little did he know what Tony was planning.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at the station McGee was able to be more of use with trying to figure out who the Unsub was.

"Why don't we talk to him," McGee suggested.

"How do we do that," JJ asked.

"You said that he would most likely be following the investigation to see how much we know. Why don't we hold a press conference saying we caught the guy. He'll hear about this, be enraged and he'll call the tip line. We can track him that way," McGee explained.

"Sounds all good in theory, but the problem with that is that they usually use disposable cells. which are untraceable" Morgan explained. "But we could give him another victim."

* * *

Spencer and Abby walked into the bullpen that morning hoping that they'd beat everyone there, but Gibbs and Tony beat them.

"Something you want to share with me, Abby and Dr. Reid," Gibbs asked looking at the two.

Abby looked confused for a second then realized what he asking. She then turned and looked at Tony, who had smug look on his face as he leaned back in his chair.

Reid to realized what was going on, but not quick enough to stop what happened next.

"Tony I can't believe you would just- just...," Abby stormed out of the bullpen before finishing her statement.

Reid watched his girlfriend storm out then looked at Gibbs apologetically.

"I'm sorry about Abby," Reid said looking straight into Gibbs eyes.

* * *

"How long," Gibbs asked, now sitting across from Reid in an interrogation room.

"Since the end of September, but I've known her a lot longer," Reid explained.

"Is that why you're here, Dr. Reid," Gibbs asked. "To get to work with Abby?"

"No," Reid stated, not liking the accusation Gibbs came to.

"Why are you here then," Gibbs asked.

"Because of a stupid exchange program that I wanted nothing to do with," Reid replied.

"Why don't you want to be here," Gibbs questioned.

"I'm always getting requests to join your team," Reid replied.

"Did you know Abby was on my team," Gibbs asked.

"Of course I did," Reid said.

"Did you know that when you were told about the exchange," Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Reid stated angrily.

"Why didn't you tell your boss this then," Gibbs questioned.

"He doesn't know about Abby, much less I'm in a relationship. And I didn't think it was necessary to tell him," Reid explained.

"What were your first thoughts about Abby when you knew you'd be on my team," Gibbs asked.

"She'll make the week more bearable since I'll have someone to talk to while I'm here," Reid stated.

"The only time you're talking to her is when you're at home. That is if you get to go home," Gibbs said standing up.

"What do you mean," Reid asked.

"You broke the rules of the exchange program. You broke the law," Gibbs replied.

"I didn't even know that there were rules or that it was illegal to break a rule as simple as working with your girlfriend," Reid explained. "I didn't even know that there was exchange program between federal agents until Friday."

Gibbs didn't reply, he just walked out of the room.

"I hate you, DiNozzo," Reid muttered as slumped in the chair attempting to disappear from the world.

* * *

While Reid was sitting in an interrogation room, McGee got a call from Abby.

"Hey Abby," McGee greeted.

"I'm going to kill Tony," Abby stated.

"Why," McGee asked concerned.

Abby explained how her boyfriend was his exchange, telling the team minus Gibbs, Tony telling him, and Spencer getting thrown into an interrogation room.

"Well I agree that what Tony did was wrong, but what's the worse that could happen to your boyfriend," McGee asked.

"Apparently there's some little law that when in exchange program you can't work with someone you're in a relationship with. Gibbs thinks that Spencer rigged this whole thing to work with me. He might go to jail," Abby replied.

"Have you talked to Spencer yet," McGee asked.

"No, Gibbs won't let me. I've only seen him through the mirrored window. He doesn't know what to do. Tony and Gibbs keep going at him trying to get him to confess into doing all this to work with me," Abby explained. "He looks so broken already."

"Why would Tony do something like this? He must know that he's hurting you," McGee stated.

"He hates Spencer. Ziva told me that he was nothing but threatening to him all day yesterday," Abby pointed out. "He wants Spencer gone."

"Have you tried talking to Gibbs," McGee asked.

"He won't listen," Abby replied.

"Try Vance," McGee offered. "Look, I gotta go, we're finally making some headway in the case."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Reid was beyond exhausted, but the same questions kept getting thrown in his face. He was ready to say that he did whatever it was they wanted to accuse him of.

He understood that they wanted to keep Abby safe. He understood that they weren't fans of FBI. He also understood how upset they were that Abby was dating a FBI Agent.

He just wished that they could understand that they couldn't control other people's feeling. He hoped that they would understand that soon before he passed out from exhaustion.

He was beaten and worn down. Maybe not physically, but it sure felt like that.

He knows he didn't do anything wrong. It was this stupid exchange program's fault that all this happened. He didn't know that there were rules.

Why couldn't he get them to realize this? He's tried reasoning, profiling, anything and everything he knew. He even tried turning the conversation around on them a couple of times. Nothing worked. Apparently they've had experience with profilers before.

He just wanted to go home to the BAU and feel safe and far away from them.

But as much as he wished, it wasn't happening. Even Dorothy's ruby slippers wouldn't help him get past these guys.

"We know that you did all this to work Abby, so just admit it already," Tony said, pacing behind Reid.

"No, I didn't. Look I love Abby more then anything and everybody, I know. I would give up my life for her's in a heartbeat, but I would never work with her for many reasons," Reid stated, as he tiredly ran his hand through his hair.

"What kind of reasons," Tony asked.

"It would be awkward. We made an agreement a long time ago that we never work together if our jobs clashed. That's exactly what happened here with this stupid exchange program," Reid explained.

On the other side of the mirrored window, Abby watched with Vance as Tony would twist Spencer's words around to get him to confess to something he never did.

"That's true we made that agreement. We both knew that eventually the teams would clash," Abby said quietly.

Vance then walked out the room and into the interrogation room.

"Agent DiNozzo, leave. I would like a word with Dr. Reid," Vance said looking at Tony.

Tony nodded and walked out the room.

"How you holding up Dr.," Vance asked sitting across from Reid.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Reid replied.

"I know that," Vance said. "So does Abby. She's actually watching us right now."

"Why am I in here," Reid asked.

"They think you rigged the exchange program to work with Abby," Vance replied. "But I know you couldn't help the fact that you got to work with her. And I know that you didn't know such rules existed, so you never told your boss about Abby or that she was on this team. You didn't want him to know about your relationship yet. That's understandable."

"Can I go then," Reid asked.

"Only way you can leave right now, is if you sign an agreement saying, you'll go back to the BAU and never step foot in NCIS ever again," Vance said pulling a piece paper and a pen out of his inside coat pocket.

Reid didn't bother to weigh his options, he signed the agreement. He never wanted to see this building again.

Seconds later, Vance was escorting him out of the interrogation room. Before they were even a foot out of the door, Abby was hugging Spencer like he was going to evaporate into thin air.

"Abby, I can't breath," Spencer said trying to breathe.

Abby pulled away and said, "Sorry."

Minutes later Reid and Abby were headed to the BAU.

* * *

On the plane ride home McGee told Morgan everything that happened to Reid.

* * *

That night Spencer and Abby sat on the couch in silence, neither daring to speak first. That held true until Abby spoke up first.

"I'm sorry about Tony. I never thought he would tell Gibbs. I told him that I wanted to tell Gibbs on my own terms," Abby explained as she rested her head on Spencer's chest.

"It's okay Abs," Spencer replied as he kissed her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day when Reid walked into the BAU, Morgan was the first to greet him.

"Hey kid. Welcome back early," Morgan greeted with a grin.

"Thanks," Reid replied with a weak a smile. He was still exhausted from his stay in an interrogation room. He knew he'd never get those hours of sleep back until the weekend.

"McGee told me what happened to you while at NCIS," Morgan said seriously.

"How did he know when he was with you guys," Reid asked.

"Someone from his team who was worried about you, called him. He wouldn't say who it was though," Morgan explained.

Reid just smirked at the thought on the person who was worried being Abby.

Morgan noticed the smirk and said "Do you know who it was?"

"No idea," Reid stated.

Morgan chuckled and shook his head at his friend's denial.

"Whatever you say," Morgan said and walked to his office.

* * *

The rest of the week passed with silence. No one really talked about what happened to Reid.

* * *

On Friday, Reid invited the his team to dinner after work at a local restaurant that served Indian and Chinese food.

That same day Abby invited her team to the same restaurant after work.

No one turned down their offers.

Neither team had a clue that it was a whole setup.

* * *

Not only was Reid introducing Abby to his team, but he was also asking the number one question a guy asks his girlfriend. And he was going to do it in front of both teams.

* * *

When Tony spotted Abby sitting with a group of people he instantly became suspicious about what was going on. That's when he noticed her sitting next to him. The guy sat at McGee's desk on Monday.

Gibbs walked up behind him and said, "Don't ruin tonight for either of them."

Gibbs had come to an understanding that what happened with Dr. Reid was all just a big misunderstanding and that his protectiveness of Abby got to the best of him. Even though he'd be breaking Rule Number Six, he was planning on apologizing next time he saw the profiler, which just happened to be tonight it seems.

Abby turned her head and saw the two standing there, she waved them over eagerly.

* * *

It wasn't long until after Ziva and McGee showed up had everyone ordered their dinner.

So far everything was going smoothly between the two teams, though there was some tension between Tony and Reid. The tension made Reid more nervous than he already was.

But before he lost his nerves he looked at Abby then at his team and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

Once he did he started speaking, "You all are probably wondering why both teams are here."

"We sure are Dr. Genius. Going to tell us before someone pulls out a gun," Tony stated.

"Hey no ones pulling any kind of weapon out," Morgan said coming to Reid's defense. "Let the kid talk."

"Thanks Morgan," Reid said before continuing. "Abby and I planned this setup for two reasons. Reason one is to show that all is forgiven about what happened on Tuesday and Wednesday. Reason two is to put some of my team members thoughts and suspicions to rest about me being in a relationship."

This time Morgan interrupted him without meaning to, "So it's true, you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes but I'm hoping for that to all change real soon," Reid stated.

Abby looked at Spencer with worried eyes.

Spencer looked at Abby with hopeful eyes.

It didn't take much longer for the BAU team to put the pieces together.

"So your dating her," Prentiss asked as she looked at Reid and pointed at Abby.

"Yes," Reid replied.

"Since when," JJ asked.

"September 26th," Reid stated.

"That was the day after you...," Morgan started to say but trailed off onto a new question. "How did you two meet?"

"Spencer was moving into the apartment next to mine in 2003 and he ended up running into me by accident. Everything in his box went flying. It didn't take long after that for us to become friends. After some many years of friendship we took the next step into our relationship," Abby explained.

"And I'm hoping to take one more step tonight," Spencer stated as he looked deeply into Abby's eyes.

Spencer pulled something out of his pocket as he stood up and got down on one knee.

"Abigail Scuito, I've loved you since the millisecond I laid eyes on you on October 2, 2003. I knew right then I wanted you in my life. I should have started dating you sooner rather than later, but fear held me back. After what happened to me in September, I realized that I wasn't going to let fear rule my life when it came to you anymore. We told each we loved each other on September 26, 2009. Now on June 6, 2010 I'm asking you to marry me and hoping you say yes," Spencer recited as he held an open box with twenty-four carat black diamond ring in front of Abby.

Abby looked at the beautiful ring and thought about everything they went through to stay together. The physical therapy Spencer went through so he could get better. The cases that sent him away for days at a time. The cases that kept her at NCIS to all hours of the night. Everything in between. All that led up to this very moment.

"Yes," Abby replied as she wiped away a few stray tears that escape her eyes.

Spencer smiled as he put the ring on Abby's ring finger and stood up.


End file.
